The Worst Monster
by PsychoPicasso
Summary: What happens after The Parish. Will it be rescue? Or Terror? ONE-SHOT.


The worst monster.

Out of the whole apocalypse, Ellis hadn't seen a worst monster…Than CEDA.

Everything went south after they were picked up on the bridge. Nick had been telling them, warning them, that CEDA weren't going to help, but the other survivors didn't listen. Now Ellis, lay alone, in a cell, Broken and Battered.

When they got off of the helicopter they were forced to drop their weapons and cooperate. When two soldiers started dragging Ellis the opposite direction of his fellow survivors, A fight broke out. Nick threw a well-placed punch at one of the soldiers guarding him, Rochelle, and Coach, knocking the guard out instantly. Ellis took the advantage of the distracted guards and broke out of their grasp, then instantly ran to help Nick who was currently outnumbered. Coach jumped in to help nick, but was grabbed by the shoulders and tossed backwards. Rochelle ran to help Coach up while Ellis was grabbed around the waist and thrown into a wall. Nick had managed to knock out two guards, give 3 injuries, and grab a pistol before the Sargent came in. "Now, now, no need to get violent survivors, were your friends!" Said the Sargent with an Evil grin. "THERES PLENTY OF REASONS! FIRST YOU TELL US TO LEAVE OUR WEAPONS BEHIND, AND WE COOPERATE! BUT THEN YOU START DRAGGING OUR FRIEND TO LOCATIONS UNKNOWN TO US! HOW ARE YOU OUR FRIEND?" Nick yelled angrily. "No need to raise your tone Nicolas, now I-" "How do you know my name?" Nick asked ominously. "Nicolas…" The Sargent then moved forward to stare Nick in the face. "I know everything about you." After that Nick punched him dead on in the jaw and three soldiers tackled him to the ground. Ellis took one step forward then was pushed down by the shoulders by two guards. "Lets give Nicolas something real to fret about shall we? Soldiers, you know what to do, just don't let them overtake you again." The soldiers raised Ellis to his knees and they stood Nick up and handcuffed him to a soldier. Then one of the soldiers holding Ellis did a sign that none of the survivors could understand and tightened his grip on Ellis when the first blow came. Rochelle screamed when the soldier's foot came in contact with Ellis' gut and he cried out in pain. Nick's eyes widened and he began trying to break free. When Nick started to struggle the soldier kicked Ellis again, but this time much harder. Ellis whimpered in pain and you could see the hurt etched across his face. "STOP IT!" Rochelle screamed. "YOU'RE HURTING HIM! YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO BE HELPING US!" The soldiers didn't even respond they only looked at Nick and went back to hurting Ellis. After the fifth kick to Ellis' ribs a soldier had to hold Rochelle down. Ellis was about to pass out after maybe twenty kicks to the ribs, no-one knew how many times they kicked him, when there was a Heart-breaking crack and Ellis fell to the ground, grabbing his ribs and gasping for air. "STOP IT! CAN'T YOU SEE HE'S HURT!" Nick yelled. "I agree with Nicolas, let us speak to your Sargent please, were way past ready to cooperate." Coach added warily. "Very well. I will go get the Sargent, take them to the holding rooms." Responded a commanding officer. The two soldiers holding Ellis' shoulders, each grabbed a hand of Ellis', causing him to scream out in pain, and dragged him through two metal doors. Three soldiers grabbed Nick by the shoulders and neck and lead him through a thin hallway with Rochelle and Coach. The soldiers led them through a wooden door into a jail. "What the…" Rochelle was just about to finish when the wooden door flew open behind them. "Well, have we learned the consequences of our actions, Nicolas?" The Sargent asked with a greedy, evil tone. "What…IN THE HE-", Just then an alarm blared, leaving everyone at a loss for words. Not long after the alarm the Sargent began barking out orders and the soldiers saluted and ran out to assess to the situation at hand. The Sargent then threw the survivors in the cell with no problem at all and locked the door. He then put the keys on a key holder on the wall, smirked and ran out with his pistol drawn. "Ok, any of you have a plan?" Asked Coach, obviously worried. "Coach, I'm pretty sure there's no….way out" Rochelle choked with tears in her eyes. Nick's brows furrowed and he walked over to her and said, "It's going to be ok Ro…Were going to get out…I promise…" About five seconds later the door to the jail came flying open and two familiar faces ran in the door. "There they are!" yelled a feminine voice. The person who opened the door was certainly unexpected. "Come on ladies! We don't got all day!" "FRANCIS!" Rochelle screamed filled with pure happiness. Zoey threw the door open and threw the keys to Francis. "Where's Ellis?" Asked Zoey, who was obviously worried about the young southern boy. "We don't know…he was beat up pretty badly then dragged through two metal doors in the main room." Replied Rochelle, her voice filled with despair. "Ok, Francis, we need to get them guns, find Ellis, and split." Zoey said. "Groovy, let's get to it!" Responded Francis. The survivors then ran down the thin hallway from earlier and into the main room, then ducked behind some crates. "Ugh, we need a way past those guards, guys…" Whispered Zoey. "Ok, get ready." Whispered Francis. Three seconds later Francis nodded, jumped out from behind the crates, and took out a guard. Zoey followed suit and began shooting down soldiers, almost faster than Francis. Soon after, all the guards were down, and Coach, Rochelle, and Nick collected pistols from the fallen soldiers. "Ok, now we have weapons, phase two, let's find Ellis." Grunted Nick. They ran through the metal doors to find another jail area. "Ellis!" Yelled Rochelle. "SHH! What are you trying to do? Get us caught!" Hissed Nick. Rochelle shot a frown at Nick then continued in her worried stance. Then they heard a clang of metal and murmuring. They ran over to where the noise was coming from and were relieved to find Ellis still ok. His mouth was taped shut and he was handcuffed to a wall with a bandage wrapped tightly around his chest. "What happened to him?" Asked Francis. Ellis' eye's clearly brightened when he saw Zoey. Nick grunted when he saw this, only because Ellis didn't have a grip on the situation at hand. "He was Nick's punishment." Responded Rochelle, wearing a grimace. "What? What does that mean?" Asked Zoey, still fully concerned. Nick ripped the keys out of Francis' hand and threw open the cell door. He walked over to Ellis, Undid his chains, and ripped the tape off his mouth. "OW! Nick couldn't ya done it a lil' easier? Ouch…" Groaned Ellis. "We don't have time for 'a lil' easier' Ellis, we gotta get out of here." Said Nick, clearly annoyed. Zoey then ran up to Ellis and threw her arms around his Neck. "Oh Ellis I missed you! I was so worried after you left the bridge! We eventually decided to come and save you! We had to make sure you guys were okay." Said Zoey. "Eh…Zoe…You can let go now." Said Ellis, wincing as she hugged him. "Zoe, seriously…Mah rib…" Zoey looked down and quickly let go when she saw the tight bandages on his torso. "Thanks…Ya can hug me again later." Ellis said smugly. "Ok, sorry to break up the love-fest but we gotta get out of this base before someone finds us." Said Francis looking around. Two seconds later, Nick shot at a camera that was sitting in the corner of the room. "We got less time than we thought guys. Lets go." Grunted Nick. The survivors began to run but Nick stopped and turned around. Ellis was of course gripping his side and lagging behind. Nick ran over to Ellis, threw him over his shoulder, and began to run. Ellis' face was etched in pain, but no one else had a better idea so they kept moving. They were just about to the exit when Coach remembered a critical flaw. "Uh…guys…any of you got an exit plan?" "We have a boat outside. Louis is waiting for our signal…which we have to create somehow." Answered Zoey. They ran through the exit door and there was fifteen guards and the Sargent waiting for them. "Well, my survivor friends! You weren't planning on escaping were you?" Asked the Sargent with a huge smile on his face. "No…we were coming out for some fresh air…." Mumbled Nick sarcastically. Ellis was breathing heavily and gasping from pain in the rib that the guard had broken. When he felt something in his pocket. It was a Molotov. He hoisted himself off of Nick's shoulder and fell to the ground. Ellis gasped in pain and started trying to get up. "Overall's…What. Are. You. Doing." Whispered Nick. "I gotta plan…Just help mah up." Ellis said under his breath. Nick hoisted him up and gave him a concerned look as if saying Don't-do-anything-stupid-you-retard. "Hands up survivors. And don't try anything." Rochelle, Coach, Nick, Francis, and Zoey put their hands up and when Ellis didn't all guns trained on him. "Do I need to repeat it again so your little, hillbilly, brain can understand? Did I say it too fast?" Said the Sargent slightly frowning. "Nah…Sir I heard ya…Oh and one thing…You might want to watch out." Ellis replied. The southern quickly lit the Molotov and threw it out and it landed right where the soldiers and Sargent were standing. There were flames, orders, and screams of pain. Then a wonderful sound. A boat horn. "EVERYBODY GO!" Yelled Coach, trying to be heard over the commotion. They all ran and Francis hoisted Ellis on his shoulder. Ellis screamed in pain as Francis jumped onto the boat. The Sargent shot at the boat and hit Francis in the leg causing Francis to fall on the boat, call out in pain and landed on Ellis, hurting Ellis too. Louis took that as a sign to go and took off. Rochelle immediately tended to their wounds with the help of Zoey. They were heading to the Florida Keys…Safety at last, and no one could have wanted it more. Teaming up with old friends and new, in a new kind of survival.


End file.
